Fall with me
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: After soul cheated and Maka left with her too kids, a year after they were born soul went into a wreak and now there back but soul doesn't know. Will he find them? Will Crona tell him? What are Dakota and Lola like? Will they meet there dad? Will soul ever meet his kids again? Sequel to I will not fall, read is will not fall first, and excuse bad spelling in I will not fall.
1. Here we come

**READ FIRST:**

**okay sorry for the wait, and I know my spelling sucked but this is going to be heaps better, o please just ignore the spelling. anyway hope you like, and you want anything ask.**

* * *

The night was hallow, and eerie as I sat in my apartment like always. I faked my life, anyway that's what it felt like. It's been five years and no return, and often I still wonder what there like, and wonder where my green eyed girl went and how she's dealing with this drama.

for those empty years, so uncool. I haven't been outside much and people come to help, but they don't really ease it, I don't know what it is I just don't feel anything anymore, like my heart and brain has been isolated in a cage, and the key is Maka,Lola and Dakota.

i still remember, Lola's tiny little eyes on her tiny body, as she smiled with shark like teeth so little, so dangerous yet belonged to such an innocent girl. And the little rascal Dakota. For some reason I only laugh when I think of them and I did, then only to end up crying.

i lay on the coach and laugh, until Maka comes into my vision, and the next thing I'm crying in my hands. I'm selfish for not anyone wanting to see me this way, but only Maka to see me this way.

...

i sit in an aeroplane and look at my beautiful kids in the night, only seen by the light of the moon, that looked so closely like Dakotas hair. Lola teeth gleaming, lying on her brothers shoulder, and Dakota just asleep on mine too. My head turned back to the window and I couldn't help but wonder how we ended up here.

all that's happened is a lost job, and people bullying Lola because... We we don't actually know. And Dakota stepping in ending in a fight, and right now a bandaid lay on his cheek, a little yellow patch on his brown, light skin and his eyes closed sleepily.

he was so much like his dad and me, Dakota did what he wanted and once he decided he would. My determination, and scandalous like his father. Lola I don't know about her, she's emotional and I touch with her self like me, but doesn't cry like her dad and it takes a lot to break her.

i stroked Dakota lox of hair, and hummed a melody. It was out of tune, like the life we left behind and the one we found. My hair was to my bottom now, and still had it in pigtails only for it to make me look younger still, Lola had pigtails too, but a layer of hair still met her mid back below the pigtails.

the thing that confused me the most is how there twins but don't look alike. Yet there so close, it seems like Dakotas a little puppy dog and protects Lola at all costs. And Lola loves her brother and looks up to him, it's quiet adorable and cute.

"_I chose the name because it means protector" soul said._

_" I chose the name lol, because she seems so innocent and the name reminds me of a flower"_

remembering that it seems we new them before they were even born. But how could that be? Soul stayed by my side only by the last three months, but I guess that enough to make an effect. Looking at them grow the remind me of the time I was Souls partner.

Soul I didn't search for help but he gave it to me anyway like the sun. And it looks the same with Lola, she rains and Dakotas there to dry it away, I don't know how Dakota benefits though. I actually asked after he ended up with a bruised hand.

" Some one has to be the man of the family, right Lola" Lola nods.

iI guess he really wants to meet his dad, because I kept a photo and gave it to him he loves it to, he has it in his hand now, scrunched in his hand but souls face staring at me. I took the picture when he wasn't looking, and called his name so he could look, so you see him staring blankly, shoulders slumped and casual.

Dakota walks like that to, I have told them about what he did, and Dakota was disappointed but he still wants to meet him. But deep Down I know he wouldn't know what to say or do, Lola would probably be scared. And I watched as Souls photo glared at me like daggers through my eyes and into my Soul

I wonder if he remembers it's there birthday tomorrow?

and it's only 11:35

...

I what he'd the clock tick on the wall, and stood staring I'm forgetting something I already missed to of my birthdays, but I still had an eighteenth. The strippers were fine but in the end I missed Maka, and felt dirty because I new she would hate it.

then my phone beeped and I walked over to it. Swaying like a drunk and slobbish grabbed it to look. It said.

_check the date._

I checked to see if it was a reminder but to know avail, so I hobbled over to the calendar, spine and shoulders slouched. And stared my eyes boringly at the calendar it's May the fifteenth.

May the fifteenth

"MAY THE FIFTEENTH!" I shouted it was the only word. I said the whole day.

its there birthday, I stared in amazement. There five today, and I won't be there. I wonder if they lived to there name I hope Maka hasn't put Dakota in those uncool clothing. The. I had a flash back

_" hey soul!" Shouted Blackstar._

_i was babysitting the kids while Maka went out in hell knows what. Lola was crawling around and is soon one in a few weeks along with her brother, then she sits turns and looks at Blackstar and cocks her head Dakota was in my arms and started laughing at blackstar._

_" Who's that Dakota?" I asked._

_" Blatar" he bubbled out smiling at me then Blackstar._

_then Blackstar picks Lola up a bit to roughly, and hold her in the hair of over his head while she looks down towards his face. Then lowers his lips to her belly and give her a blue berry making a farting noise, and when he lowers he back to face level she's looking around to find out what it was. Without the slightest idea._

_" What was that! What did uncle Blackstar do" he said in his snarky voice._

_"faring" she said trying to say 'farting'_

_" there called blue berries" he said._

_"berbu" she says, then Blackstar sets her on the coach as she sits with he hands inside her crossed legs._

_" How you going man" we fist punch._

_" Not bad, yourself?" I ask._

_" Nah not to bad"_

_" hows Tsubaki coming along?"_

_" Good, and we came up with a name for the three" he smiles._

_" Come on tell us then"_

_" the girls gonna be starling, the boy Cori, and white star"_

_" after your dad?"_

_" Yep, hope his proud"_

_" well you did it right" I mumbled. He gave me a sympathies look._

_" You to ain't together yet" I shook my head _

_"it will get better"_

_" yeah I hope"_

_" Blackstar" _

_mumbled a voice so cute and innocent our heads wipe over to Lola. She wa facing us looking in curious eyes till her lips broke into a smile and she said " Blackstar" we stood stunned that's her first word, and she clapped and said his name once more. And like that Blackstar had picked her up and gently hugged her crying (anime style)_

_" did you hear soul! She said my name"_

_" yep it her first word too"_

_then I had an Idea, I wen to the counter in the kitchen and pulled my phone off it and woke out the kitchen. Wait. I looked back to find Dakota on the table eating a packet of chips I left open, he stuffed them into his mouth, the food in his fist scrunched then slapped against his mouth as he ate. And when he saw me his eyes widened._

_" Eh?!" He said quickly, then we stared at each other till he laughed and grabbed his feet and fell to his back and rolled over, I saw him about to fall and caught him, somehow. Over protective. Cool._

_" How did you get up there?" I asked he laughed and I carried him inside_

_" what ya doing man?" Asked Blackstar Lola on his lap, he's been coming over to get experience with kids to help Tsubaki or something._

_" Getting a video of her saying it" I flipped the lid of my phone kneeled down Dakota in my lap, staring at the phone like its magic, and I dodged his hands trying to reach it. And when we got it on I crossed my legs and got comfortable. You could see Blackstar on the coach with Lola in his lap, with her sleepy calm eyes, brightening slightly._

_" Who's that?" I asked playfully._

_" Blackstar!" She said sleepy. And I ended it._

...

it's now eleven forty five, and I'm growing more anxious at exactly midnight I'm suppose to land, and carry them with the help of Crona, he has been great with patty and said they don't want to have kids till is late, they want to live and I said they were Smart. My teenage life ended.

did you send the text? I texted to Crona. For some reason I really wanted him to know I wanted to see him, like he could extinguish the burning very time I think about how I lost him, and regretted it since. But now I don't know what I regret I felt sick with excitement, everyone was asleep except me, just like a frigid movie.

yep. He texted back I felt a slight happiness but I could barely tell by the fight in my chest, u want soul back so bad it hurt, and thats what delaying me from doing so. I'm afraid but don't want to go to soul again I miss him but i can't tell if it's love or just the fact I'm have his kids with me.

" Mummy" said Dakota, she had a cute voice, and when she sung I think she would be a good singer for nightcore music, she listens to it all the time she loves music.

" Where almost there go back to sleep" I ordered gently, she nodded slightly before falling back to a deep sleep.

i stared at the moon wondering if Dakota will wake up and ask questions, he doesn't interrogate only if he's angry and he has a reason so his like me hot tempered in some ways, or rages when his angry. But his never been angry with his family. He likes to build things and art to, I saw him build an impressive sandcastle when he was four.

i think that Lola should be a singer but I don think she will, she's fragile on the outside, but she is stronger on the inside. I'm scared about soul hating me, and how he will react to Dakota and Lola, or more to the point how they will react to them. And I still haven't forgotten the court cases mama and papa went through.

my heart wrenched at the thought of my lost mother, and my mind hazy and my eyes swelled with tears. No. I need to stop I need to be strong like her for once, so I clenched my fist to squeeze away the pain even if it was still there.

i think moving back would be a good thing, getting away from the bullies, and the nasty fights Dakota got into for his sister and my friends, and it will do good for them to meet there dad. You see I kept in contact with Crona and patty said she found a abandoned building up for sail, and it cost a thousand dollars.

lucky for me I had the money, we sold the house to feed ourselves, in hope of doing domething with the building. Patty suggested a pub, because her and Crona usually go to work stay at kids and patty has been taking good care of him. He seems happy, and I envy him for that, so I decided to take party's advice with the pub.

then as we approached I heard it the bell.

that signalled midnight, and we stopped.

and I was home.

...?...?...

i stopped crying at the bells that echoed in a distance, but seemed to ring in my ears as if I stood right near the,. And I wished desperately as always, that they might return, and cling to hope still like a scared kid in a tree I might get a glimpse at my long lost kin. As I strode to the window.

the wind washed through my hair like normal, but refused to touch my face like normal now. And this is so uncool. But I still wonder what's normal about me now, a screw up father, and a screwed up weapon, and a screwed up boyfriend, and for some reason that word boyfriend sounded mest up to think I'm a father.

i wonder if they ask about me as I stared out the window, I caught a glimpse even though I stared at nothing. Of a plane landing somewhere, it hit me like a slap and I took it as a sight that maybe, just maybe there on that plane now. I yearned to be haopy to know there alive to know something about them, like a flower reaching for the sun.

like water in a drought, like a person without love like I aleready am. I wish I could be there for them, but for some reason tonight was different, and I had the utmost feeling, a feeling I couldn't name. So uncool. And I new that one day they will come back because, I still know so ehwhere that Maka still loves me.

and I will always love her, and when the bell finally silenced it's self. I felt I wasn't alone, and that I closed my eye's and had a picture of Maka next to me, and Dakota and Lola in our arms.

" Happy birthday Dakota and Lola" Maka and soul said in union, and they didn't even know it.

but they will soon

* * *

**READ IMPORTANT:**

**alright it's here so go to my account and find the story ' fall with me, to find the next chapter but be warned that the first chapter will probably be this one so be patient and review To help speed up but it might be a while I have my other stories to look at too. **

**I know that my spelling sucked in the previous chapters, but that was because this is actually was a test story my first chapter story, so now it's going to be heaps better.**

**for now thanks for your support and please find and closed this chapter.**

**remember go to my account to find it.**


	2. I love you my pretties

When we landed, the person said something but I couldn't hear. Because we where here back at my home, and now will be the children's home, and so where in side I already new it was there home, and I new they will love it too. I looked out the window to find patty and Crona waving at us as I waved back.

i turned to the children and wondered how am I going to wake them up, sometimes Lola bites you if you try to wake her up but Dakota usually okay. Looks like I have to wake Dakota up first, so stroked his hair till his eyes fluttered open, to Reveal forest green same as mine.

he wiped his eyes, as if crying and sat up slightly, and was still in a haze, and I noticed his band aid might come off soon. He looked around and caught my eyes, and I think he understood where we are.

" WHERE HERE!" He exclaimed a little to loudly.

" Ssshhhh" I hushed.

" Sorry"

" could you get Lola and I will get the bags"

the bags were heavy, but I managed. I picked up the food supplies, two bags in all and put them on my arm, and it dug in my skin because the bag was only plastic. And I put a massive back pack on with there toys in, and carried another bag on my left arm that had Lola's stuff in. All Lola care about was her music.

and Dakota saw everything as treasure so that's why he had the biggest bag. we sold all my stuff for half price, then what it usually was so that gave us a bit of money, and we sold everything anyway. Dakota had Lola in A piggy back and he looked at me.

" So who are we meeting?" He asked.

" Where meeting some old friends"

we walked down the little isle, as everyone was off already, and I noticed Lola stirring so kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes to stare at me as I walked, but my attention was fixed on her, my beautiful little girl, and when it came to my kids everything was blocked out and she was the only picture along when it came to Lola and Dakota.

" mum" she said sleepily.

" Hi sweetly, can you walk?"

she nodded and got of his back, she grabbed his hand and I couldn't help but melt inside. They got along so well, that it made up for how different they were, they were twins after all. In the scene it looked like a lost lame being helped by its shepherd it made you melt inside.

but when I say different I mean different they are. They look out for each other except Dakotas the little devil that defends his sister,has a soft side. And Lola and innocent angel that has a fierce side too, they look out for each other and the similarity is that there, protective.

Dakota was determined though, and Lola let's things go if there small but if there big massive things she will take control, but when she doe she usually goes to her brother. She would only take the initiative if it was like cheating, or someone hurts her friend.

they don't bicker that much, only sometimes but never really. They were like red and blue, only that it makes purple and there both have a purple soul. Dakota never lets go and doesn't forgive, unless Your his friend like if your bully and hurt someone he won't forgive.

he's a boy who can be your worst nightmare, or your best friend. Lola is a girl who's innocent but don't underestimate her, she a frightened easily little girl, but is brave sometimes, and so her brother, they both think things through but Lola about her emotions. And Dakota about what to do.

they were like Soul and I.

Then with out knowing we were off the plane and in front of us was patty and Crona. They greeted us with hugs, and patty and Crona bent down to ask Lola and Dakota there names.

" You must be Lola and Dakota" said Crona stuttering slightly. Lola hid behind Dakota, that's another thing she's shy, and Dakota isn't but Lola is alright with new things, and Dakota is never sure of new things till he gets used to it.

" Yeah" said Dakota wondering whether to trust them.

" Are you Crona and patty" asked Lola in a tiny quivering voice.

" Thats right!" Said patty. This seemed to be alright with Dakota now because he seemed better.

" could we go then?" I asked.

" Yep can everyone meet you though?" Asked patty. I shook my head " why a not"

" because of there father" I whispered.

"ooooooooh" said patty.

so soon after that we got in the car, Crona and patty in the front, as they drove us to this pub. I took a look a it, it just wasn't right. I don't know I had a feeling it was all wrong, like picking a flavour that you don't like and it taste like crap, well that how it felt looking at this place.

" nah" I said turning away it wasn't right. i got in the car I think they heard what I said.

" What's wrong?" Asked crona

" I don't know I dont think it's good for the kids" I replied.

" Alright"

" so where do we go?" asked patty.

" To lord death lets see if he can help us" I said.

" But Kidds the new shinigami"

" shit" then I turned on them too still looking forward at the conversation " don't repeat that word" I warned.

" Then do you want us to take you to spirits?" Asked Crona.

" I guess" I said tasting vulgar on My tongue then I turned to look at the kids forcing a smile. " you to are going to meet your grandpa" then they began talking to each-other excitedly. I smiled.

soon we arrived at the house, and I saw papa coming down with a women, dressed in a skimpy blue dress way too short if she bent over you would see her underwear; if she wore underwear. And you could clearly see her bra, she might as well been wearing her bra with a dress that revealed her chest.

" Promise me lola you won't wear that" I asked.

" I promise" she promised giving me her pinky wich I took to make a pinky swear.

i felt an anger boil in my tummy, like I had a cooking pot inside, papa was out with women when he had a dead wife in the ground. I guess that still could be his way of dealing with it, but that doesn't change the fact it's wrong. When he saw us her ran to us making the girl, have a twisted face of fury I can tell she didn't get stood up to much.

""MAKA YOUR" then he halted when he saw them.

" Mum is that our grandma" said Dakota in disbelief indicating to the girl " she looks nothing like you" he pointed out.

" Don't worry that's not your grandma" I said angry.

" DAKOTA LOLA" he swung them in his arms as he picked them up like lightning "YOU NO IM YOUR GRANPA! AND I CAN TELL OYU STORIES ABOUT YOU MAMA"

" man your crazy " said Dakota but pap took no notice.

"WERE GOING TO AHVE SO MUCH FUN"

"MAKA CHOP" I said as I slammed my hand into his scalp. " we need a place to stay" I said finally.

" Right come in" he said and we walked in, me glaring and Lola hiding from him, using Dakota as a shield.

...

" come on soul just one boys night out" said Blackstar.

he barged into his house and just announced a boys night out, and now soul just wanted him to go away. And he wasn't helping it just made Soul want to crawl deeper into his whole, of sadness and self loathing, and his caring side dint want to bring him in, or maybe thats the cruel part.

" Man I'm not in the mood" said soul.

" Man you still love her" sight Blackstar. soul was silent.

blackstar new the answer to that everyone did, it seemed that rumours got around about what happened, it might as well be on the paper. Here's that defeated the Keshia, partner cheated on his partner, now she's run a way with there children, and there was rumours that just added to his messed up voodoo doll, each on stabbing an extra pin.

" I heard he cheated"

" I heard the brave albarn just ran off like a coward"

" I hear the cry baby hasn't gotten over it"

" grow a spine"

all the same, all another shard in his extinguished fire. He just wants his strength back and his strength was fuelled by Maka's face, or just the knowledges that she's safe for all he new, she could be dead. He couldn't afford to think like that his almost reached his oblivion in his mind, and is still surprised he isn't dead yet. He was to heart Brocken for that.

" I'll leave then" and Blackstar did.

alone again, all the fish swimming in the sea, and him the anchor in the ground just watching. He might as well be dead already, and still wondered if he would go to heaven or hell.

...

" you too go to bed now" Maka said.

" But we don't want to" the twins said in union.

" Please for mum" insisted Maka. And with a huff they obeyed.

" Maka why are you here?" Asked spirit.

so she explained how Dakota was standing up for his sister, the bullying the bruises. And how once he broke his leg, and Maka can't deal with it and came to start a new life. It scared her to bits to know that her boy was being hurt, and she new he fought back but for a reason, Dakota was honorable and she loved him no matter what.

" Look all I ask is we stay here is that okay?" She asked I hopes he will agree.

" Yes" aid spirit shining.

patty and Crona went home already so it was only them. spirit was happy that he has his daughter back, after chasing girls to get over her and kami, but none worked. He felt like some water had been supplied to a drought, however the rest wouldn't come because he wouldn't be able to have his wife back. Then he felt sick.

" On one condition" she warned.

" Anything" said spirit insistantoy

" no girls over""

" is that all?"

" no, I want you to babysit when you can,and nothing inappropriate Lola gets scared very easily, and Dakotas very protective and won't hesitate to punch, but it do. Think he will punch you anyway" she said voice becoming thoughtful at the end

"Al right Maka you'll see I'll be the best grandpa there is" he said determinedly.

" Don't you dare wake them up!" She whispered yelled.

" Sorry"

" thank you papa, ill sleep on the coach" she said.

" No you can sleep on mine if you like I will take the coach"

" no thanks" Maka grimaced. " are you going to bed?" She asked.

" Uh yeah goodnight" he said.

" Alright"

so Maka helped herself to some pillows and put them on the coach so when she lied down, she would face the door for intruders. And got a pink blanket she used to own. She took her time to look around, around her was, orange walls, with a red bench and a Yellow roof, she remembered telling her dad how much she loved her home.

before she went to bed she went to check on the twins. She opened the door cautiously like it will fall into millions of pieces. And revealed the sight of her kids, the walls were blue with a white ceiling and there was one bed, so they slept together. They will never be separated, the bed was pink and Maka just recognised it as her own bed.

and the window with a green outline around it was open, letting the moonlight shine down on there hair. Dakotas polar bear hair, next to Lola's sandy blonde hair. They lay face to face with Lola cuddled closer to Dakota. Dakotas teeth sharp teeth gleamed as his mouth was open, but no drool like his fathers.

and Dakotas tanned light brown wood skin, and the band aid gleaming on his skin, the only unperfected thing on his beautiful face, against Lola's elegant pale skin. Lola had her hands in fist as they were close to Dakota chest, and Dakota Was on his back his head turned to face the window, one arm on his.

it scared Maka thy might love each other, and she actually asked Lola, and Lola explained that there twins, and that they have there own little world, and it's natural for twins to be close. Maka checked this with a therapist because Lola went into therapy because Maka was worried. And she said that Lola trust Dakota more then anyone, and Lola is so frightened.

and Dakota said, he needs to protect his sister it's his duty. And the therapist also said that sometimes when twins are born and look different, this means the close in personality, or if they aren't the same in personality and look different, this means they are extremely close because they used to be the same person, when a twin is made the egg is cut into too, so it's natural but also rare too.

so Maka kissed there cheeks making Lola turn over to face Maka, maka walked back to the coach and layer down to stairs at the ceiling, it beckoned to her somehow now she was scared. And thoughts that only dipped her in I e repeatedly as she thought the , which didn't help the situation

will soul find the,? Where has he been? Has he moved on? If so will he push them aside? Has he become a womaniser? Did he jut get over it? Does he want anything to do with them? Will he try and steal them away from her? Has she lost them already? do they want to meet him?

she wanted to scream but couldn't she didn't want to wake them up. will her friends be made for taking off? What will death say? Kidds the shinigami now, I wonder wheN this happened? Is shinigami dead that means? How about the teachers are they still teaching? Will they Be able to teach Lola and Dakota.

was this the right choice? With that she fell asleep, a vail of dreams washing away her fear, even if sleep came like a brick wall.

...

lola has straight teeth while Dakota shark teeth sorry for the confusion, review to help speed up the process and I hope you like it, and it's better then the last one


	3. Soul meets them

I woke the next mourning, to the rays of sun coming through the window, I must have forgotten to Close the curtains. I smelled the wafting scent of eggs coming from the kitchen, I looked to see papa making eggs for the kids. They ate silently before I walked over.

" Mummy!" The exclaimed well Dakota did even if his very loud. I kissed Dakota on the cheek and he blanched and tried to wipe it away, while Lola excepted a kiss.

" Oh Maka" said spirit " I already applied for the best school in death city for them the exception should come soon"

" how did you do that?" I asked but he smirked mysteriously so I guessed he snuck in.

" Great more school" said Dakota pushing his food away, while Lola didn't look to happy.

" You'll have fun I promise" I promised, they didn't answer. " Ill tell you what I will look into a dance school for you Dakota hoes that sound?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

" I guess" he mumbled

" look we will go right now then"

" really!" I nodded. Then the next thing I know I see him in his room, then he pecked from the hallway and called for Lola to hurry.

" quite the characters" said papa smiling there way " JUST LIKE THERE MAMA!"

" MAKA CHOP" and I pulled a book and smashed it in his head for good measure.

"maka" said spirit " is soul going to meet them" he asked carefully afraid to ask a bad question.

maka thought and she wasn't really keen on the idea of her cheating ex seeing her kids. Even if they was his too. She wanted to see him wanted to kiss him, his soft gentle lips forced against her own Ina embrace of him but she new it wouldn't happen. Because there was a dark hole that drained it away.

" I don't know"

and that was a lie she did, but she didn't. She wants to live happy with soul, but for some reason it seemed sick and made her weak, and she promised. A he had had debates with her, and whenever she did she could never fall asleep. I guess I ain't sleeping tonight she thought.

...

" Come on Soul it might do you good" coaxed Tsubaki.

" Come on she's right man get out" said Blackstar.

" GIRRAFFEE" was all patty did.

honestly he was starting to like patty more, because she was the only one trying not to force them. They asked him, more like forcing him to go to a milk bar, or in anyway in his mind it looked like forcing, there been hanging on him like a sky scraper.

" okay" soul was ready to give up, they barged in, well Blackstar did while he was asleep and he was tired he might as well get it over and done with " but I won't enjoy it"

They exclaimed in happiness. But Soul didn't they walked out all in a chatter, while Soul walked behind them like a loose duck. He caught glances of them checking to see he hasn't run away, it annoyed him he wasn't a child anymore, he just wanted to see his own. And at that he felt a stab in his heart.

He watched the clouds in the sky, wondering if he could find a clue to see if he can fin his kids, or another thread of hope that maybe there here now. And maybe he can find his green eyed girl.

...

" so he's in?" I asked

" definitely" the woman said.

" Thanks"

" no problem"

right now where at death art. You see it's an academy for dancers, artists, musicians ETC; Dakota loves dancing. I think he just loves creating things, I wouldn't be surprised if he invented a new technics, or house. He was jumping for joy to think he got into the best school around.

" how about you dal" I asked Lola lowering my nosy so my face was level " do you want to do a anything"

lola looked round I think, because she walked over to all the posters, with lazy curious eyes. I think I saw her eyes light up, but to no avail nothing happened, she just stared for a while not moving then she walked away, to stand beside Dakota as if walking way from a bad conversation.

" Lola" but she didn't answer.

" thanks I said to the lady and we walked out.

Lola has secrets I know and I will respect the privacy I just don't understand what's wrong. We didn't take the car to see spirit, we just walked around till we decided to stop for lunch.

...

Soon we came to a restaurant it seemed nice and perky, and I smelled fish and, Drooled slightly, but still felt to depressed to eat. We sat down and I felt blank, like a fish watching everyone or staeing at nothing, with only three second memory I just felt wrong.

" So what do you want soul?" Asked Kidd.

" Nothing thanks" I said politely and went back to my empty void.

...

Tsubaki's pov;

i watched soul go to his own little world. I felt sorry for him, but I was his fault but that doesn't change the fact his depressed, he looks like a guy who came of the streets not wearing his jacket or anything, he looked his soul was gone, but I think he made it clear his heart is anyway.

" Tsubaki" asked liz.

" Oh a banana milkshake please" I was polite.

no one was talking to me so I looked out the window. When I did everything looked normal, people walking around there daily lives. But then I saw a woman in a yellow dress, with her hair in pigtail, her hair was long and she had two kids strolling next to her, and her green eyes confirmed my suspicion.

it was Maka.

i was so excited I felt like running over to her. But overused by excitement I got out out my chair and yelled i need arid. And went to meet her. I was so happy to see her it's been four years since she left, and it's been quite different too.

I leaped and hugged her I didn't catches her expression but I remember it being genuine when I pulled away I saw worry I admit I felt slightly hurt but this is Maka it's alright. She grabbed my hands and I saw too kids peeping behind her dress. Dakota and Lola. I bent down to greet them.

" Why hello, I'm Tsubaki are you Lola and Dakota" they only sunk father behind Maka I looked up for help, she shrugged.

" Hi Tsubaki it's nice to see you"

" and you too Maka"

" is soul here"

i wasn't sure what to say, I mean I want them to be together and work it out but, they have an ugly history. And I don't want to meddle, that's usually liz' thing, so decided to be honest because lying would only make it worse I nodded, a wash of dread past her face like she found out her kids died.

" Has he seen me!" She asked frantically I shook my head

"I don't think so"

" alright let's get- where"

she looked around but her kids were gone. I turned my head to the dinner and I saw them sitting on the table in front if of soul.

...

Maka's pov;

i saw my kids sitting there so innocently and panic filled my body like a flame, and I felt so afraid. What If he saw them? Will he take them away? Will he be mad? How will I explain? I had no time to think, I had to get them out. But what if they want to meet him? It's there choice?

" I was never here Tsubaki I will see you soon just act natural" I said and flew past her to go find them.

i rushed in and sat in front of them, and I knew soul could see me, but he hasn't noticed so I took the time to scan him. He looked to the window the sun illuminating his features, making him looking like angel falling from heaven. But he looked so sad, no words to describe it just sad.

" Mum" lola called to me and I looked at her.

my beautiful kids that look and remind me so much of me and soul, so innocent and so cute, a whole life to explore, and a future being drafted form there child hood. It's up to the it's there life and I need to do what's best for them, despite how much it will hurt me, I think Tsubaki gave me a sympathetic look.

" Kids I need to talk to you about something" I said forcing the words out, painfully like rotten egg on my tongue.

" What is it?" Lola tiny voice asked.

" I was wondering do you want to meet your father?" I forced it out and closed my eyes.

i stapled my eyes shut as hard as I can, and I thought I would cry I dint want to look but I didn't know why. He hurt me that badly I want to be with him but I can't because of the pain, bittersweet love this is, and they... Were in the middle and it wasn't fair still holding my eyes shut I said.

" It's up to you"

my voice was full of pain and I couldn't stop it,I could only wait in anguish. The silence was painful and I opened my eye, and I was met with the dinner plates of there own eyes so similar to souls and I.

" I'm okay if Dakota wants to" said Lola. She seemed happy and I was happy I made a good choice to ask permission, a song of pride served my body, and I waited for Dakotas answer.

" Yeah I would love it when?"

i felt it plummet my hope, but I felt a star rise behind my eyes, and I even heard my self laugh. It sounded bitter and robotic so I closed, my eyes gentle and said.

" Then let's go grab my hand" I stood up as they trotted of the seat and grabbed one hand each and I made my way to soul

...

SOULS POV;

tsubaki came back like she saw a ghost, and she smiled awkwardly, but everyone let it go. She might not be feeling well it's tsubaki. So I just stared at the table while everyone chatted, I looked like a Kidd who didn't want to be here I know, but what could I do I gave up years ago.

after a while my vision was blank, and I'm stared at a vision of white, the cloth sent comfort some how and it annoyed me. I didn't wasn't ti feel comfort I wanted Maka's comfort once and for all, but dreams don't come true. Then the chatter at the table stopped at first I just kept my head slumped till I heard.

" Maka"

my head shot up, and I searched for a image if her. Then my eye landed on her. She had a yellow dress, that suited her ski. And hair, and made her forest green eys stick out more. She forced a tiny smile and looked at me I don't know what I saw in her eyes but all I could think was her.

i got up and pulled her into a hug, an embrace and I whispered her name. For once it seemed like her and me, and no one else but us. I don't know what the surrounding looked like anymore but I had an image of her and me, she didn't fight but she stiffened then relaxed, and is felt my inner self jump for joy. She wasn't fighting then I heard..

"dad" a young boys voice said.

i held onto Maka still as I searched for the source of the voice I looked down to see a girl and a boy standing next to each other. The girl was pale with red ruby eyes, and blonde hair she wore a purple dress much like her mothers. And the boy was tanned with a bandaid on his right cheek, with forest eyes and snowy white hair, he wore little. Red jeans and a orange top.

he looked cool.

and I already new it was Dakota and Lola.


	4. I'm living with you dad

**SOULS POV;**

i stared at them transfixed at how they've grown. They stared at me and I stared back, I didn't know what to do; it's like waking from the dead, to the thrills of life. Lola was behind Maka's dress near her leg, and Dakota was in front of Lola, and he had fierce yet curious look on his face.

" so your our dad then sir" said Dakota creasing an eyebrow.

" Uhhhhh... Yeah" I said I might as well be honest, bu I was nervous. So uncool.

" do you know my name?"

" Of course I named you" I said getting on my knees.

" Oh"

then I heard a tiny whimper. I looked behind Dakota as he did too, and I saw Lola clinging to her brother, our eyes met only for a minute before she barried her face back into her mothers dress. I looked to Maka for n explanation, I wondered why she was so afraid and she might cry too, I wondered if Maka said anything bad, but it guess not because...

" She's very shy, and frightened easily" she gave a hurtful smile. I returned also with a hurtful smile.

" No way in hell!" Said Dakota!maka and I looked over to see Blackstar and Dakota having a stare off.

" Oh yes way in hell" said Blackstar in equal fury, the fury of a child.

" Captain America is way better then batman" oh my god, black stars arguing with my son about super heros, I heard Maka mumble under her breath and I laughed. Wait I laughed?

" Batman!" Said Blackstar.

" Captain America!" Said dakota._  
_

i laughed I found myself swimming with joy I might cry, but I dint that wouldn't be cool. I laughed and it's been four years since I laughed and I couldn't be more happy either, I thought that maybe just maybe i had a chance at being happy. I looked at Maka and caught her staring at me. Our eyes locked for a short time, and the world stood still in peace and light, but she broke it as quickly as it came.

" dude" I turned to find Blackstar and Dakota fist punching. I guess they found something to agree on, and it scared me slightly, because it is Blackstar after all. I looked at Lola and she was staring blankly at the scene before her, then she looked at me and stepped back slightly. I went eye level with her.

" Hello Lola" I said she stopped shaking, and revealed her face to me, she had ruby red eye like mine, and Maka's golden hair pulled into pigtails, but the bottom layer of hair was loose.

" Hello" she had a tiny and cute voice, like a angel. Cute.

" Ohhhhhh" and the girls had my daughter in a hug instantly. her eyes were wide as she was hugged in there grasp, and slight tears weld in Her eyes.

" Guys" I said taking her from the group hug.

" Sorry souls she's just so cute" and Tsubaki lowered her face to peer at Lola who's head was close to my ear " sorry sweet heart we didn't mean to scare you" said Tsubaki with a peaceful smile. Lola smiled gentle back then patty came into the picture, and Lola had her arm's around my head instantly, and I was breathing into her arm.

" look sis! She's so scared! Hahaahahahah shes so cute! Hahaahaahahahahahahahaha" and she continued to laugh, and Lola was trembling.

" Patty be nice your scaring her" said liz exsaperatly.

" ooops sorry Lola" said patty.

" That okay" her trembling voice said

"HES NOT SYMMETRICAL" yelled Kidd.

" Man your crazy!" Yelled Dakota, and the restaurant was watching the whole scene, as Dakota was in Kidds lap, and Kidd was making his hair symmetrical, and Dakota was fighting him off. Then whack! Dakota delivered a punch to his face, and he went unconciuos more to the assysemetry the The punch.

" Dakota!" Said Maka hand so her hips looking cross, he crossed his sholders hoping off Kidds lap.

" Sorry mum but the gutsy was crazy, and anyway he was hasar- hsar- haerin-" he stomped his foot.

" Harassing" said Lola.

" Yeah he was harassing me!" Said Dakota.

" don't worry Maka" said liz " I do it all the time"

" Maka" I stepped towards her putting Lola down to sit on the bench. " can we Talk" she shuffled her feet before nodding, she seemed unsure and I knew she was afraid, and made me filled with hurt, but I knew she shouldn't be afraid, but she is and I couldn't change that.

...

we were outside the shop, in an alley way around the corner, I don't know what lead us here, but I recognised it. It was the place where Maka faced my scar. I wanted to know if she remembered but I had other things I needed to worry about first.

" Maka why are you back? Can I see Lola and Dakota more now?" I asked she shuffled her feet and grabbed her arm, I wanted her to look at me, and considered shouting her too, but reason told me it wouldn't help my case.

it was quiet and I made my eyes bore into her for a while before realising what I was doing. This isn't helping. I sighed this was going to be harder then I thought, it's like your soul went and you found it, it's like asking for something then getting it and realising how hard it is. I guess this is the case, don't get me wrong I'm happy she's back and Lola and Dakota, and I want to run back in and hug them but I need to settle this first, I feel like I'm waiting for the end.

" I came back because we hadn't have any money and... They wanted to see you" I could tell her saying that was hard, I heard it in her voice, and her eyes hard and faced scrunched as if facing pain.

" Can I see them!" I asked excitedly.

...

MAKAS POV;

soul asked me a serious question, and now he's excited. I was kind off angry but I held it down, and felt my face twitch in I irritation. This wasn't easy and I thought I would be sad, but I'm angry and sad- I don't know! I really don't I want to run to him, because my shoulder blades feel so stiff, and it's annoying. But even I knew it wasn't shoulder blades, it was simply my body turning of him.

i forced myself to look, but as soon as I did I knew I shouldn't in the dark his white hair was the light of an angels wing, and his tanned skin screamed power and protection, his red eyes piercing my soul and entangling me. I stared and his gaze softened and I thought I saw the beginning of a smile, but he didn't smile and it made darkness envelope my heart slightly, but his hot red eyes melted it away.

my feet acted on its own, and as if in slow motion, I found myself running to him giving in to the temptation. I ran into him, and his arms were already spread so I could run into him, and as if on cue. He bury his head I the crook of my neck sending warm lots like rivers up my neck, like endorphin needle I side me, and just thinking that I wanted hi. To nibble on my neck like he used to.

his hands smothered my back gracefully, and I knew he wanted to do more but I didn't, I simply wanted to be held. I loved him and I hate him for it, I hate him but I love him. Why? i don't know. It's like you hate chocolate and feel sick for it, the. You want to eat more because of how good it taste at the beginning. I felt my colour bone touch his, and I felt like I was protected by bricks and I felt blessed by bone.

" please" he begged.

i felt vulnerable to his every word, I mean I felt like I was a chocolate melted by the sun. Great now I sound like a school, crush I knew I would regret this but I knew that Dakota has had hard time lately, a hard time, a big hard time so I knew this would do him some good. And I haven't seen soul in a while so I think it will work.

" Fine" I pulled away " can we come to your apartment I really don't want to deal with papa."

...

i was in the car, and even though my mind was on the road, I was some where else. I've. Screwed up already, soul cheated and I fell for it. At those thoughts and memories of him me catching him flashed back in my mind.

i felt a tear felt a tear slip down my cheek at the memory, like a flaming stab to the chest. I knew it was slipping down my cheek, and now the tears felt like acid, I didn't want to live I felt small, and my back began to ache, and felt my brain in a haze, I felt like worm whole, of everything bad wounded in my chest close to my heart.

" mummy"

even when they said my name I ignored them, and I know who cold it sounds but I felt a bitter taste,that tasted like bad pouting slide in,y mouth, and I swear I might if gagged. The tears rolled silently down my cheeks and I felt like screaming, then all the sadness I felt in one moment formed into a storm of my tears. ,y mothers death, soul cheating, Blair everything came back, and I felt like dieting.

then for the first time I was afraid to do a nothing other then fight, and my love for soul tormented my soul. It felt like... Throwing a coin in a wishing well, wishing for whatever it is you desire that means more then your life, and you don't get it. I felt a wave of depression search me, then just my luck seemed to get worse it rained I hated the rain.

he cheated in me. I felt anger search me, he cheated on me and I fell for his- his- his- sadness and anguish, he cheated on me! He brought it on himself! I shouldn't be feeling like shit because if some liar! A liar who kissed another woman! He made this happened, none of this wouldn't of happened if her cheated. Once a cheater always a cheater and that's the one thing I learned from papa.

...

SOULS POV;

i wa jumping for joy inside. I couldn't believe it Maka and the kids are going to be living with me! And I laughed! I laughed and I haven't virtually laughed in four years. So uncool yet so cool. I swear if I wasn't the cool guy I am I would be bouncing over the walls like Blackstar.

i had learnt a lot I think about Lola and Dakota in the short time. I knew that Dakota was argument ice and stubborn like his mother, and Lola was sweet quiet and innocent which was cute, and is felt a serge of pride serve my body. They said they would be here at about five o clock, and right now it's four thirty. I felt my patience wore thin and I felt like chewing my nails.

i felt like I was watching a horror movie and waiting for the scary bit, that's how excited I was, but this wasn't scary at all I was happy. I felt like the jigsaw puzzle was coming together, and I thought it would all be good, and all everything was gone my sadness my anger that I had at Maka for running off, but it was only little, and I felt energy serge my boys and I was no longer a robot.

i wanted to actually play with with Dakota and reach him all I know. Maka told me they wanted to see me and I thought I might cry, at first I thought that Dakota hated me or didn't acknowledged me because, he seems not to trust me but maybe that's Dakota. I thought I might fell slightly like stone, but then again I barely know him but he seems entertaining, he I don't know he seemed to have spirit and I was glad I gave them there names.

it was ten to four and I found that I wanted to reflect on what I'd done. I have hankies with Maka, I am a father I a daddy, not cool, but so cool, I'm twenty and I'm aleready a dad, but I guess it isn't so good that it was in my teens but who gives a shit, it only matters I have kids. I felt a river of pride jot in my legs and I found myself strolling the room again, I can't keep still I think it would be a miracle if I sleep tonight.

i checked the time and it was five to four then I heard a knock at the door, I got up quicker then I wanted and opened the door, it was day turning dim outside, and cloud caving I. The sky. And Lola and Dakota were at my door pearling at me with the eyes of mine and there mothers. Lola holding Dakotas hand hiding, as always cute. Unccol I'm going soft, and I caught Maka's eye in the back, and what I saw sent me into anguish, and brought a wishing well of sadnes in my heart.

her eyes read blank, and drained of life like pools of green sadness, she looked like she was in drugs and under depression and I didn't like it. her movements seemed lifeless, and she was pale she just looked sad and depressed and lonely.

i felt my heart crack at the sight.


End file.
